Play sets for toy vehicles are popular toys which are known to provide entertainment and excitement to a user. These play sets typically include a track configuration intended to guide a propelled toy vehicle, such as a 1/64 scale die-cast metal toy vehicle, through a course. The track configurations may include closed-loop continuous track arrangements and open-end arrangements. Toy vehicles are placed on these play set tracks and propelled across the configuration by hand or by an external propulsion means.
To bring increased entertainment and excitement to these play sets, the track configurations may include features such as intersecting tracks, jumps, and other types of track configurations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a track set for toy vehicles that can propel multiple toy vehicles into unique stunt arrangements to provide an enhanced play factor for the user.